Your too easy to love
by Nahliwat
Summary: Do not think you can direct the course of love, for love, if it finds you worthy, directs your course.   It takes place after Caroline's kidnapping .
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

He felt guilty for the first time in his life, regret filled him, and he couldn't bear it, not for a second. Jules took Caroline hostage and her boyfriend Brady tortures her, and he couldn't do a thing he was too proud, too selfish and just stupid, he didn't had the courage to choose a side.

Meditating the situation in his car thinking that It might be nice to get rid of the nagging guilt that had been eating him since the earlier events, but then he showed too much compassion and care and felt too much guilt for one person, an unexpected person, but why ?

Perhaps it was her smile. That all surrounding, contagious, innocent smile that he thought she seemed to save just to make him go weak. Or the way she knew when to reprimand him with the right amount of humour. The delicate friendship that they had built, that she had built, cautiously. The way he could easily get lost in her eyes for endless moments, and the fact that she wouldn't even notice because she talked so damn much.

Well, it seemed like the most beautiful things are the most unexpected.

He took the courage to step out of the car, and hesitated as he saw a light flick on in her bedroom. It was dark, he'd been arguing with himself all day about whether to face up to his mistake.

He knew she wouldn't believe his excuse. She wouldn't accept his apology. She would slam him against the wall and make him feel the pain she felt. He doubts it, but pain and anger makes us do crazy things, and that he deserved it!

Taking the first few steps towards the tree in the backyard of her house, he steadied himself for battle.

He knew that his unconsciousness was trying to find an excuse for him to get of what he had to face, the consequences. He'd dealt with his insecurities about their friendship, if that was what it was. He was here to repair it. Try and sew the pieces back together.

He brushed everything away and climbed the tree without a bit of hesitation, open the window leading to her room and just stood there waiting for nothing, longing for one thing; her.

The bathroom door opened, and she came out shirtless, barefoot with her skinny black jeans and bras to cover her up, her hair in a loose bun. Looked at him in surprise, she thought he'd have left with Jules by now, but he didn't he was there inside of her room looking at her, and she didn't care about her almost nakedness.

He didn't move he didn't dare. Every breath he took right now was taken by precaution, trying not to upset her, she looked so delicate and easy to break and everything seemed so messed up.

She was waiting for him to talk, so he took a deep breath and talked:

"_Hi …. Caroline_;" he said tenderly.

"_Don't act like nothing happened!"_

"_I'm not I swear, I just want …."_

"_What, answers? I think you got them, so why don't you just go with your werewolf girlfriend, and leave me alone_; "her eyes were burning with anger, and they were looking straight into his.

She'd just washed the wounds on her shoulders, he could see little drops of water strapped on her neck, and it smelled good.

He wanted nothing more than to just run, run away from their friendship, run from his feelings, run from what he had done, but he knew he owed her more than that. He had let her suffer at the hands of the others, he had nearly killed her. Whatever the price is, he'd pay it.

"_Care… just listen to me, and then you tell me whatever you want I'll do it, I know you don't want to see my face anymore I promise you I'll leave if you want me to, but just listen to me first !"_ He confessed in one breath before she could even take the decision of throwing him out of the window.

She stood there staring at him, waiting for him to speak. She waned to forgive him, as much as he wanted her forgiveness, so she listened carefully.

"_Listen, I know how stupid I was and I don't need to remind you, I bet you built a whole new concept on Tyler Lockwood's ego …". _

"_Bullshit, you just didn't have the courage to choose_." She said cynically.

"… _I know you hate me and you don't want to see me anymore, but just listen, nobody in the whole had ever been as sorry as I am, right now, I can do anything and everything to gain your trust again, or at least your forgiveness, I'm …_ " he looked into her eyes craving for forgiveness.

- " I _don't hate you dumbass, I just hated the fact that you turned on me, you left me there and you just didn't do a thing, I was lying to protect my friends, can't you understand this ?"_ She said looking for a shirt to wear.

He had expected the worst.

She wasn't waiting for an answer to her question, she already forgave him, the minute she crossed her bathroom door and saw him standing near her window, she forgave him. Just being there feeling sorry, regretting it was enough to forgive him, she don't need a speech or anything else.

He chewed on the inside of his lip and slowly smiled,"_she was too easy to love_", he thought to himself and sat on the side of her bed without a word.

Things once again felt normal, but then the word _normal _had another definition in there case, without mentioning there current nature identities, _normal_ meant "okay, this problem is solved lets get to the next "


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

That kiss on the porch of her house, seemed too unreal, they never talked about it, or even mentioned it, he used to think that she maybe forgot about the kiss, so he left it behind him, he decided to not think about it, but now it looked like the kiss never existed, it looked like he just imagined it .

The phone was ringing in his back pocket; he looked at Caroline's name on the bright screen of his phone, and her name seemed like a good reason to answer, so he answered.

"_Hi, meet me at Elena's we all need to talk, something's going on … I guess!_ " She talked too damn fast for his ears.

"_Well, Hi there … you're not going to tell me why ….?_ "

_She hung up on me_, _not cool at all …_ He thought to himself.

But, then he remembered that his mother took his car earlier this morning, so he needed a ride from Caroline, instead of meeting her at Elena's. He wrote her a text, expecting an impertinent reaction, and a cute sassy answer, but no she only replied with a simple boring "Ok", and that was surprisingly unexpected.

He was sitting on the porch of the mansion, waiting for her to pick him up, thinking that maybe she's mad or sad or just not in a mood for a funny text, but then he thought to himself " _she's always in a mood for teasing me, she's the most eccentric person I've ever met … Matt's the only one who can rip Caroline, he's the only one who could break her heart without trying, I wonder what could happen if he tries ?_ ". 

She stopped the car, and glared at him. Tyler opened the car and stepped inside annoyed with the look on her face.

"_What?_ " He asked her, confused thinking that maybe she was mad at him, not Matt.

"_Dude, your eighteen and your dad was a mayor, you don't have a car? _" She replied bothered, it annoyed her to drive all the way from her house to his mansion, and then drive back to Elena's house.

"_Come on, what's wrong? You know it breaks my heart to see like this_." He knew something bad was going on, maybe that's why they have to meet Damon and Elena.

"_It's just Matt, he don't want to talk to me … for I don't know why, and I'm just sick of him bitching all the time, all this drama's just not … interesting anymore ! _" She was about to burst with anger.

"_He will talk to you, someday … maybe his mad about something, just don't worry._" Tyler used his peaceful, cool tone for the first time.

"_If he's mad, why he doesn't tell me, he just ignored me for days, I swear to god … shit, why does it happen to me he never acted that way with Elena, when they used to date. It's so sad to be the second choice_. "She was freaking out, it's like she was waiting for him to ask her, it's like she needed to say it out loud, to scream about how unfair and self-centred the way Matt loved her.

It looked like she was about to cry, but she didn't she just kept driving until Tyler could recognized the neighbourhood.

"_You know, you don't have to worry about that, being someone's second choice, doesn't mean that you're everyone's second choice._ " He wanted to make her see that she was his centre of attention somehow.

"_Dude, cut the crap … I've got rejected by Matt several times who was still in love with Elena, I've got rejected by Stefan so roughly so he could be with Elena, I've been abused by Damon, to fulfil his Vampirish needs, and he was in love with Elena, and my mom rejected me for being a vampire, something I hadn't choose, and became one because of Elena … you see the common thing in here?_ " She sure wasn't jealous of Elena, she just needed more attention and care, and right now, she was giving to much care than getting it.

"_You shouldn't think that way; you were the first person I've ever fallen for, like genuinely and deeply fallen for her. You were the first one who made me eat Oreos without milk, and also the first one who knew about the curse and, the only one who saw me in that much pain … doesn't that fix the rest ?_ "And smiled to her, almost laughing about how exposed he was, right now, he didn't regret what he said.

" _Tyler , I'm … I don't know, I just ... your leaving speechless, should I laugh too ?_" her eyes studying him carefully, scared to break his heart, to loose him, she wouldn't bare that, he was the only one who could _fix_ her, when she's broke.

"_Don't do that Care, I don't want you to pity me, or whatever … I just don't want you to start thinking about me and stuff, because that kind of thinking screw with people's head, and seriously … I don't want you to end up broke because of what I've made you think, or do … I don't know if I'm making sense right now, but seriously, I love you that way, and I'm still waiting for you, you love Matt and he loves you back, and I love the waiting, and once, the two of you are done loving each other, maybe then … you'll make me yours ? So please, don't consider what I just said, because I haven't said it, to be considered_ "A casual look on his face, a warm smile on his lips, a kind sparkle in his eyes, and his hand on her naked shoulder.

It felt normal, simple, and really selfless. He wanted her, not needed her, needing her was too selfish too egocentric, he just wanted her. He believed that everyone could fall in love with one person, but only one person could love that person the right way.

And he loved her the _right_ way.


End file.
